


No Talk, Cuddle

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, shush and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is feeling blue and Steve does everything he can to cheer him up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, stevetony - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	No Talk, Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is painfully short, but I just wanted to write some Stony fluff today

Steve let out a deep sigh and glanced up at the clock on the living room wall. It was nearly one in the afternoon and Tony still was not awake. He brushed the hair out of his face, and turned of the television as he stood up. He took a few deep breaths and did a few stretches before moving back upstairs to his and Tony's bedroom. He knocked the door gently before opening it slowly. He smiled seeing the small brunette sprawled across the bed sheets, fast asleep still. Steve shuffled into the room and crawled into the bed beside Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Tony didn't resist, rather leaned back into Steve's chest and began to rub his eyes. 

"Morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon?" Steve whispered into Tony's ear jokingly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Tony let out a chesty cough, shaking his head, "I feel like shit." He croaked, opening his eyes slowly.

Steve sat up and placed the back of his hand on Tony's forehead and let out a deep sigh, "you're running a fever, no doubt about that." He muttered to himself.

"I'll be back in two seconds," Steve mumbled, pulling away from Tony and dashing downstairs to the kitchen.

Tony let out a loud groan as he rolled over onto his back, his whole body was in pain. He kicked the bed sheets off him and struggled to tug off his tee. He panted as he finally got it off and chucked it across the room. Tony knew he had a habit of being a bit of a drama queen when he was sick but he felt as if he had just contracted the plague. He closed his eyes and tried t just focus on his breathing to distract him from the pain in his chest. Steve arrived back with some medicine, water and a soaked rag for Tony. He placed his hand on Tony's forehead again before placing the cloth on it. Tony's eyes opened as the cool water began to drip down the side of his face and neck. He looked up at Steve who was fiddling about with the medicine, his whole attention focused on it. Tony chuckled as Steve stuck his tongue out, covering his bottom lip as he tried to accurately measure out the medicine. Steve smiled and glanced down at Tony, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He croaked with a weak smile on his face, "You just look cute when you're trying to focus."

Steve smiled and kneeled down on the bed beside Tony, "Come on, sit up and take your medicine."

"Or what?" Tony huffed and he pushed himself into a sitting position, resting his head against the backboard of the bed. Steve shook his head in response and gave Tony the medicine, who proceeded to cough and squint his face in disgust. He laid back down and continued to make funny faces. Steve chuckled and sat down beside him, allowing Tony to rest his head on his lap. Steve began to run his fingers through Tony's hair slowly, curling the strand around his point finger and pulling it away, leaving a little curl behind. Tony closed his eyes and hummed calmly, enjoying the moment between them. Steve shuffled about a little, his legs going numb from Tony's weight on top of them. He gently lifted Tony's head of his lap and tried to stand up to stretch but was stopped by a weak hand grabbing his own.

"Where are you going?" Tony muttered, "No where, I just need to stretch my legs."

Tony let go and opened his eyes and watched Steve stretch out his back and legs, "Enjoying the view, Tones?"

"Very, much so." He replied quickly, flashing Steve a cheeky grin. Steve smiled back and crawled back on the bed beside Tony, pulling him back into a warm embrace. Tony nuzzled his head into Steve's chest and closed his eyes again, grateful that he was able to have this moment with someone he truly loved. Steve rubbed small circles on Tony's back and smiled down at him, "I love you so much, Tony."

"No talk, cuddle." Tony replied in a sleep muddled voice. Steve let out a little chuckle and planted a kiss on Tony's cheek, "if you insist."

Tony moved his hand into Steve's and tightened Steve's hold around his waist. Steve smiled and began to play with the wedding band around Tony's finger, humming a old song he knew. Tony drifted off to sleep first, soon followed by Steve who had wrapped his legs in between Tony's. As per usual, Steve was the first too wake up. He gazed down at Tony who was lightly gripping Steve's shirt in his sleep and using his arm as a pillow. Steve began to brush back Tony's hair, checking his temperature in the process.

"I love you." Tony mumbled, shifting his weight a little, "I forget to say it back earlier."


End file.
